


yum.

by kaoiyia



Series: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend by Kaoiyia and Pollux [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Claude von Riegan Is a Tease, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loving Marriage, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Claude von Riegan, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tongue Piercings, Trans Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoiyia/pseuds/kaoiyia
Summary: Claude leans closer and Dimitri’s harsh breath fans over his face. “You look a little tight down there.”Dimitri’s head wipes down and warmth spreads through Claude’s chest as he watches his ears turning scarlet. With a tense jaw, Dimitri looks up again. “Was this the case the entire time?”Claude hums. “Oh yeah, and you can’t imagine the awed stares of your people.” He lowers his eyelids and watches Dimitri’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “But I’m here to fix it for you.”Being kings in love is hard. But not as hard as Dimitri's dick when he sees Claude's plush lips. Luckily, Claude is always up for some naughty stuff.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend by Kaoiyia and Pollux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	yum.

**Author's Note:**

> **A collab with[Pollux](https://twitter.com/Hyakujuhachi).**
> 
> I'm super excited to share this work because Po and I have been sitting on this secret for like two months so HERE WE GO! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it and find it as funny as I did while writing it. 💙💛 
> 
> Page divider by [ceri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerikino/pseuds/cerikino).

When Claude jumps off his wyvern, strong arms catch him. For a second, he sees nothing but gold until a single blue eye sparkles through the wisps of hair. 

"Beloved." Dimitri's voice sounds breathless, and he stares at Claude like he doesn't believe he's real. Claude swallows, his fingers curling around Dimitri's broad neck.

"Hey there, hubby."

Dimitri's lips tremble and Claude forgets to breathe. He even forgets while he watches Dimitri's lips wrinkling into a smile.  Together with his gentle hands on his waist, it renders Claude's brain useless.

"Words can't describe how much I missed you, my dear," Dimitri murmurs and leans close to rest his forehead against Claude's. A wave of undefinable feelings drowns Claude as he looks up. His eyes wander over the wrinkles on Dimitri's forehead, and his hand moves before he realizes it.

Dimitri closes his eye, a heavy sigh tumbling past his lips. Claude frowns, his fingertips stroking the wrinkles. "You're working too much."

Dimitri opens his eye and the loving look wraps around Claude like a soft blanket. "There's no burden I wouldn't carry if it meant I could see your ethereal face."

Claude clears his throat as he feels the heat rising in his cheeks. “I thought flirting was my forte.”

“He’s spending some time with me, I dare to say he picked up some great stuff.”

Claude grins before he even sees Sylvain. Dimitri’s laughter is a pleasant background noise as Claude hastens across the courtyard into Sylvan’s outstretched arms. Their chests hit against each other and Sylvain huffs loudly. “You got quite some muscles, your majesty!”

“Wyvern riding does something to you, I’d wager,” Claude says and steps back, just as Dimitri’s hand finds his shoulders.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but lunch awaits us.”

Claude turns his head and grins, “Is that some sort of hint?”

Dimitri’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn as crimson as Sylvain’s hair. “Oh, no, no, Claude, I’m-”

Sylvain’s laughter stops Dimitri’s stammering and chases even more color on his pale cheeks. “Look at him, Claude, you have to stop making your king insecure.”

Claude winks, “Never.”

On their way back in, Sylvain tugs Claude close until his lips are almost touching his ear. “I’m sure you can do something to make Dimitri feel less insecure if you get me.”

Claude chuckles, eyes fixed on Dimitri’s broad shoulders, “Oh, believe me, I got some ideas.”

“Beloved, where are we going?”

Claude tugs on Dimitri’s hand again to make him catch up. Their steps echo down the long corridor, past servants and knights. Claude knows this isn’t a good look, he’s the king of another nation after all, but first and foremost he’s a horny husband, and the second he saw Dimitri’s bulge through his pants, he has to do something about it.

Dimitri grunts when Claude cuts the corner towards one of the large conference rooms. “Claude, what-”

The door swings open with a loud creak. Claude stumbles in, a smile dancing on his lips as his eyes catch the large chair at the top of the room. Claude squeezes Dimitri’s hand as he strides across the room. “Come on, husband, I got something for you.”

“Love, I trust you with everything I got but-” Dimitri stammers but stops when Claude grabs his shoulders with insistent hands. They give way under Claude’s strength and there’s a loud sound when Dimitri flops down into the chair.

Dimitri opens his mouth, his eyebrows drawn together but Claude is faster, caging him in between his arms and leaning forward until their nose tips are almost touching.

“Are you tense?” he murmurs, eyes drilling into Dimitri’s, enjoying the confusion swirling in them.

“What do you-”

Claude leans closer and Dimitri’s harsh breath fans over his face. “You look a little tight down there.”

Dimitri’s head snaps down and warmth spreads through Claude’s chest as his ears turning scarlet. With a tense jaw, Dimitri looks up again. “Was this the case the entire time?”

Claude hums. “Oh yeah, and you can’t imagine the awed stares of your people.” He lowers his eyelids and watches Dimitri’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “But I’m here to fix it for you.”

“Claude, wha-” Dimitri stutters but Claude doesn’t let it disturb him. His knees meet the barren floor while his hands nestle on thick thighs. When he looks up at Dimitri, the scarlet on his cheeks looks like spilled wine, trickling down his throat and below the neckline of his shirt. Claude’s heart misses a beat.

“You’re good up there?” he asks, licking his dry lips. Dimitri’s eyes follow his tongue, and the pupils push away the cerulean of his iris. When he nods, Claude exhales. 

His fingers glide across silken fabric towards the obscene bulk between canyons of muscle. Dimitri’s stilted breath echoes through the room, his gaze a heavy weight on Claude’s shoulders. Claude swallows, anticipation bubbling through his veins. The button on top strains against the fabric and when Claude pops it open, it reveals creamy skin. For a few seconds, he stares, trying to process what he’s seeing. As he looks up, Dimitri avoids his gaze.

“Wait,” Claude says and puts his hands back on Dimitri’s thighs. Dimitri still isn’t looking at him. “Oh god,” Claude says and laughter pushes past his lips. Dimitri’s lips twitch as well and Claude leans his head against his right leg.

“I was rather overjoyed with the idea of greeting you,” Dimitri pauses and closes his eyes, “in a particular way.”

Claude chokes on one of his waves of laughter. “You were what?” His eyes widen as he swallows. “Wait, you, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, my husband, wanted to greet me with sex?”

Dimitri wets his lips, “It sounds crude if you say it like that.”

“Well, because it is?! What happened to the shy you?”

A groan vibrates through Dimitri’s chest. “Please stop teasing me.”

Claude chuckles. “Me, teasing someone? What makes you think that?”

Big hands settle down on Claude’s cheeks and gently tilt down his head towards the massive bulge straining blue pants. “Please,” Dimitri whispers and Claude groans in defeat.

“Everything for you, I guess,” he grumbles and settles his hand on the button fly. With experienced motions, he pops them open. They jump back into their original position and the fabric turns a few shades darker. Claude grins. “Oh, your poor clothes, having to house such meat.”

As soon as the last button is opened, Dimitri sighs and Claude groans. Dimitri’s dick is huge, and a hefty weight in his hands. Its tip is pink and weeps under Claude’s intense stare.

“Oh fuck,” he murmurs, lips tingling with the idea of touching silken skin again. Dimitri’s groan rattles through his body and makes Claude’s hands shake.

“You’re so pretty, Mitya,” Claude murmurs and bows down. Dimitri’s dick radiates a warmth that ghosts over Claude’s quivering lips and Claude exhales once more before he closes his eyes.

When his lips touch Dimitri’s dick, ecstasy erupts in Claude’s chest. Dimitri’s moan rings through his ears and Claude’s lips twitch as they glide across smooth skin. 

“You like that?” he breathes against Dimitri’s cock and listens to the sharp gasp.

“Yes, I-, hgnh, I do.”

Claude hums and moves up to the tip. With gentle fingers, he touches the foreskin and moves it down. Dimitri writhes on the chair, harsh gasps tickling Claude’s hair. He opens his eyes slightly, just to catch a glimpse of the drooling slit.

“Look at me,” Claude mouths against the rolled back foreskin and Dimitri forces his damp eyes open. Claude smiles at him as he moves back and opens his mouth. When he opens his mouth, Dimitri moans.

“When-”

Claude clicks his tongue and the little golden barbell brushes against his teeth. “A few months back.”

Dimitri falls back into the chair, his ponytail mushing against the backrest. “How did I deserve you?”

Claude giggles. “Your charming compliments got me.”

“Everything for you, beloved,” Dimitri groans and Claude’s cheeks tingle. His eyes fall shut as he extends his tongue and moves the barbell against the slit. Dimitri moans, and Claude hears his fingernails scratching over the dark wood.

The barbell tugs gently on his tongue and Claude moans, his fingers twitching against Dimitri’s balls. He shifts on his knees and moves his head until his lips are hovering over the slit.

When he dips down, Dimitri’s moan is loud enough to make Claude worry about their hiding spot. He raises his left hand and tangles it with Dimitri’s. The squeeze that follows is borderline painful but ignites the warmth in his chest.

“You’re so good to me,” Dimitri pants and Claude groans against his dick. He forces it down deeper into his throat, keeps pushing against the resistance and his lips glide down smoothly. He presses the barbell against Dimitri’s cock and rubs it up and down as he tightens his lips.

Dimitri whimpers and his hand turns limp in Claude’s. Worry pushes past the heat in his veins and Claude is about to move up when something heavy settles on his back and head. From the corners of his eyes, he recognizes something cobalt, and his lips stretch under his smile.

He moves up his head and takes a look at Dimitri’s flustered face. “You’re worried about someone seeing me like that.”

Dimitri groans, lips gleaming under the soft sunlight but he nods. Claude strokes his dick and watches his eyelids flutter. 

“But why? I believe my ring is unequivocal.”

Dimitri’s cock twitches in his hand and the heat dips down into Claude’s stomach as he watches Dimitri throwing back his head. 

He moves back down and when his lips touch Dimitri’s dick again, it’s soaked enough to drip on his hand. Claude groans when he recognizes the slight pressure on his head, and tightens his grip on Dimitri’s dick.

“Oh, Claude, I’m-”

Claude hums and closes his eyes, allowing Dimitri to press his lips further down. The drooling slit grazes the roof of his mouth, smearing precum everywhere. Claude feels his balls quiver under his fingers and when he brushes his fingers against them, Dimitri moans and bucks his hips.

Tears pool in Claude’s eyes but he works against the discomfort, Dimitri’s moans ringing through his ears. He clenches his eyes shut the second Dimitri comes. Heat floods Claude’s mouth, and the hand on his head turns limp, falling down next to Dimitri’s shivering thighs.

Swallowing is hard but Claude succeeds when he looks at Dimitri’s ecstatic expression and listens to his deafening groans. His knees wobble when he gets up. Just when he sits down in Dimitri’s lap, he recognizes the burn in his knees.

After the harsh painting abated, Dimitri opens his eyes and looks up. Claude smiles at him and strokes his cheekbones. Dimitri sounds tired when he opens his lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed your dick,” Claude murmurs back, loving.

“You did what?” Dimitri squeaks and Claude snickers as he presses a kiss on Dimitri’s forehead.

“I also missed you. Don’t worry, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> more to come on 11.15 and 11.22! ♡
> 
> [RT this fic](https://twitter.com/kaoiyia/status/1325546875064377344?s=20) | [subscribe to my ao3 account](https://ao3.org/users/kaoiyia) | [my other dimiclaude works](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=33280939&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=kaoiyia)


End file.
